Episode 3727
Mikey Episode Number: 3727 Date: Saturday, September 20, 1997 Sponsors: A, 14 Season 11: 1997 - 1998 Writer: Norman Stiles 11 Magaw Episodes: 1987 - 1999 Mikey Year: 1997 {| border="5" cellpadding="1" cellspacing="1" class="article-table" style="WIDTH: 500px; FLOAT: left" |- ! scope="col" style="text-align: center"|Picture ! scope="col" style="text-align: center"|Segment ! scope="col" style="text-align: center"| Description |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Soul A |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Big Bird gives Grover 30 seconds to find the Letter A. Grover has a hard time, especially with the "big pink thing-a-ma-jig" in the way. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Pencil box A/a |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Film | style="text-align: center"|Baby animals nurse |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|"In My Neighborhood" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|How Andy Fritz Ate the Sun |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Barney and Friends Scene | style="text-align: center"|Baby Bop praises her favorite blankie by singing "My Yellow Blankey" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Film | style="text-align: center"|Elephants In A Zoo |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Guy Smiley hosts "What's Prairie's Problem?" in which contestants try to figure out why Prairie Dawn can't use one of her senses (i.e., which part of her face is covered). |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Ralph asks Marvin what would happen if he didn't have a mouth, a nose and ears. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Film | style="text-align: center"|Everyone has the same feelings, "No Matter What". Kids of all types play with a huge beach ball. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Sign Man: MILK |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Film | style="text-align: center"|A girl dances her way into her family portrait |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Insert | style="text-align: center"|Olivia tries fixing her bicycle. The Count happens by and begins counting the spokes, until Olivia spins the wheel. He gets dizzy and topples over, then heads off to get some care. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Insert cont'd | style="text-align: center"|The Count, now with a bandage on his head, finds Big Bird munching on birdseed as he watches TV. The Count quietly counts his birdseed, but Big Bird accidentally puts his counting finger in his mouth and bites on it. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Insert cont'd | style="text-align: center"|Now with a bandaged finger, the Count decides to stay perfectly still and quiet without counting. He notices a bee buzzing around him, which gives him a sting on his thumb. He counts his one scream of pain before heading home to rest. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|A green man demonstrates dark and light |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|After sounding out the word "shadow," the Two-Headed Monster play with their shadow. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Film | style="text-align: center"|Joe Raposo sings "Take a Breath" re-filmed version |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Kadeem Hardison says the alphabet with Baby Natasha. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|A baby and father illustrate up and down |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Film | style="text-align: center"|Jerry Nelson sings "I'm the Big One Now" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|A for Acorn |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Cookie Monster asks Jawhara what letter they're holding. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Film | style="text-align: center"|The letter A dances at the beach |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Lillian, the big sister |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Fraggle Rock Song | style="text-align: center"|Marjory the Trash Heap, Philo and Gunge, Red, and Boober Fraggle sing "Without a Hat" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|6 Apples Minus 3 = 3 |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Kermit the Frog goes to the Wonderful World of T-Shirts. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Insert | style="text-align: center"|A group of girls perform a clap-cheer about happiness |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|"Once is Not Enough" |- ! scope="row" style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Dancing Birds dance fast & slow |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Cookie Monster sings "Eating Cookie" -- there's another reason every season. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Animated quilt patterns |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|The Muppet Show Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Veterinarian's Hospital: A patient has the hiccups, but Dr. Bob is more concerned with his own problems, such as being overworked and underpaid. The patient eventually explodes, and decides to quit while he's ahead. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|POP loves to BOP Artist: Joey Ahlbum |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Ernie plays a game of tag with Bert, who is reading his book. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Jerry Nelson sings about 14s appearing in the desert Artist: Joey Ahlbum |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Harvey Kneeslapper: Do Ya Have an A on Ya? |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Abstract count to 14 |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Film | style="text-align: center"|Girls dance and chant about the number 14. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|"It is I, Captain Vegetable!" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|A girl tries to figure out why her dog is crying. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Closing Signs | style="text-align: center"|Big Bird announces the sponsors. Then we fade to Olivia holding the Sesame Street sign while Kermit and a kid hold the CTW plaque. |- Category:11 Magaw Place Episode Guide Category:1997 Episode Guide